Little Moments
by LogicIsTheUltimateWeapon
Summary: Current one-shot, possible two-shot. Just little moments that may possibly find a home in the universe of a story that I haven't posted just yet. Rue/Prowl friendship, Rue/Jazz friendship, Sunny/Sides/Cato/Clove friendship. No pairings as of yet. Warnings: Possible spoilers, mischievous humans and mechs alike, time skips. Rated T just in case of future violence. Please R&R.


**A/N:** These are just small moments that may _possibly_ find a home in the universe of a story I'm planning on writing. Really, I'm just practicing.

**Important:** Story belongs in: Transformers (Elements of G1/Movies) + The Hunger Games (Follows THG/Catching Fire/Mockingjay timeline) ::AU::

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the Transformers nor The Hunger Games series.

**Warning(s):** Possible spoilers.

* * *

Rue knew that this was probably not a good time to bother him, but she went anyways.

Sneaking quietly on her toes, she made her way to the farthest tent from her own. She passed familiar faces that made her smile. Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Prim. All their faces relaxed and comforting in the dim, artificial light of the room. Rue took in the serene scene before moving on.

There were others that were also familiar, and the little girl took extra care not to wake them from their slumber. There were the families, including her own, the tributes, and Haymitch. It seemed, though, that the only other person willing to stay awake in the middle of the night was not a person at all, but Prim's cat, Buttercup.

The feline's ears twitched as he looked at Rue. Then, in a couple smooth strides, he leaped into the girl's arms.

Stroking the purring cat's ears, the girl made her way to the familiar tent. A figure lay in sleep - or was it called recharge - inside, doorwings fluttering and twitching with every intake and extake. A ruby red chevron gleamed just ever so slightly. And just as Rue took a step inside, she could hear the still-foreign sound of the mechanized systems powering up, blue optics switching on. A blaster was immediately retrieved from subspace, amazingly swift reflexes aiming it at the figure at the head of the tent.

"Prowl?"

Immediately the figure relaxed. "Rue." His voice was hoarse. Obviously, he was still groggy despite his fast reflexes.

Rue gently released the cat from her arms, the feline haughtily strutting out of the tent. She chuckled, despite herself, and looked back to the other. "Sorry, I know it's late a-and you're probably still sleepy, but... I..."

No further words were necessary, it seemed, as the mech merely smiled softly - a rarity these days. Rue watched as he shifted so that he was sitting up, leaning against the more sturdier of sides of the large tent. He lay his servo down palm-up.

"It's quite alright young one."

Rue smiled brilliantly. "Thanks!" She climbed onto his servo, steadying herself as Prowl lay down again. Rue climbed off the white hand and made herself comfortable on the Cybertronian's chest, idly glancing at the red insignia on there before she sighed contently. A beating caught her attention, and she pressed her ear to his chest. A heart? No, wait. Prowl had told her before of their special kind of heart... what was it again? Oh yeah, a spark.

Prowl's spark's beating was both melodic and comforting, and it didn't take long for the small, graceful girl to fall asleep.

Said Cybertronian hadn't yet powered down for recharge, however.

There were still too many questions that remained unanswered right now, and that made him shifty. But first and foremost, their top priority should be: what were they going to do about their current predicament with the new humans? What with their own war going on...

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Rue cuddled closer to the spark beneath the layers of armor and protoform that she lay on. Her own too-aged face relaxing significantly.

Prowl stared at her for awhile, even going so far as to trail a comforting finger down the young one's back, making her sigh happily.

He smiled. Perhaps those questions would just have to wait to be answered in the morning.

* * *

"Move it!" There was the rushing of peds as red and yellow blurs weaved throughout the bustling crowd in the rec room.

Barely avoiding a collision with the red blur, Bumblebee sighed. "Alright, what did those two do this time?"

Hound, who was next to the younger scout at the time, shrugged. "Beats me."

Just then, a certain roaring red and white medic stampeded his way past them.

The two scouts stared at each other, back to the medic, and back at each other.

"Well that makes it clear, doesn't it?"

"Yup."

Just a couple tables over, Jazz was introducing Rue to different music styles and songs as usual.

"So any new songs for today, Jazz?" Rue asked, sitting on the table in front of the music-loving Autobot.

"'Course I got some new stuff fer ya, Rue." Jazz chuckled, a servo searching his subspace. "Lemme just see..."

However, their conversation was interrupted when a yelp made itself known as the aforementioned medic caught the red blur, the yellow blur running behind Jazz and using him as a shield.

"Sunny, you traitor! Leaving me at the hands of the Hatchet!" Another yelp as a wrench impacted his helm. "Oh, come on Ratch! Have mercy!"

Ratchet growled, a seemingly permanent scowl on his face. "Where. Are. My. Scanners?" He shook Sideswipe slightly with the servo he had clutching the other's collar plate.

Sides merely blinked, his voice the picture of innocence. "My, my Ratchet. What scanners could you ever be talking about?"

Another yelp as the forbidden wrench yet again impacted sweet, sweet metal.

From his place behind Jazz, Sunstreaker huffed grumpily.

Jazz chuckled, "Didja get the better of Ratch this time, Sunny?"

"Oh shut up, Jazz."

Two identical cackles came from Sunstreaker's shoulders.

Cato laughed maniacally from his place on Sunny's right shoulder. "We may not have gotten away successfully, but these guys sure know how to prank!"

Clove also guffawed from her place on Sunny's left shoulder, "Man, that was a riot!"

From where she sat on the table, Rue stared at the two chosen tributes from District 2, shocked. She'd never expect them to have this non-sadistic playful side to them ever in a billion years! Then again, even as she scanned the room and saw both humans and Cybertronians laughing alike, she smiled despite her previous thoughts.

Perhaps this previously-thought 'unfortunate' predicament was something that they really needed after all.

* * *

Now, now. Optimus Prime is a very patient mech - some might even argue that he may be too patient for his own good. This was one of his great qualities as the leader of the Autobot faction, afterall.

"Urgh!"

However, at this current moment in time, that definitely was not the case.

"Aw man, that's sick." Epps wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Lennox sighed. "You think it would be easier to watch after the third time."

Peeta chuckled at them. "Not really."

"Well, all I know is that I'm not going to be the one to clean up Haymitch this time." Gale furrowed his brows.

Prim piped up in a small voice, genuinely worried. "Shouldn't we help him up?"

"I agree with Prim," Katniss said, "I really doubt that the Autobots would like having Haymitch on the ground lying in a pool of puke. In the middle of the hallway nonetheless."

Everyone sighed.

"But... who's going to clean him up?"

Silence.

"Peeta?"

"No! I did it last time."

"I thought you were the _nice_ one."

"Just because I'm nice doesn't mean you get to stick the occupation of puke-cleaner on me."

A giggle.

Silence.

"You know, I suggest we just leave him here to... his own devices."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not being cruel if it's for his own good."

"Everyone in favour, say _Autobot!_"

_"Autobot!"_

"Alright then, to the rec room!"

Then there were whoops and cheers, and they were gone.

Optimus finally slid out of his hiding place from behind the corner. He took one look at the fallen Haymitch and sighed.

::Prowl,:: He comm'd. ::We have a situation, here.::

* * *

**A/N #2:** I may add another chapter that includes the 'Cons if people would like, but that would probably be it, and this story would remain a two-shot. So, I'll mark this incomplete for now, just in case.

**R&R please!**


End file.
